dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Strange Visitor
Strange Visitor ("Uhoho~i! Arare Kumo ni Noru", lit. "Uhoho~i! Arale Boards the Cloud") is the 56th episode of Dragon Ball and the 11th episode of the General Blue Saga. Summary The episode starts out with Goku meeting a girl named Arale. She asked if Goku wanted to play with her, but he said he couldn't because he had to find the Dragon Balls. Arale asked what Dragon Balls are, but Goku didn't answer her, and called his Flying Nimbus. We then see General Blue, whose plane had crashed. He noticed Goku and wondered how Goku could have survived the fall that he had. Goku then notices the mountain where the plane had crashed and General Blue jumps off the mountain so Goku won't find him. Goku then lands on the mountain and decides to look under the plane for the Dragon Balls. He eventually notices that the Dragon Balls and the bag are gone. About a couple seconds later, we see Arale. Goku mentions that Arale is really fast, and asked her who she trained with. She said that she didn't train with anyone, and it's just that she likes to run really fast. Arale thinks that Goku is just at that mountain to play, but he tells her that he's there because he was after General Blue, not to play. Arale then offers to help Goku find the Dragon Balls, and also asks if she can ride on his Flying Nimbus. Goku said "Yeah." "No problem." "If it lets you." (As only pure hearted people can ride the Nimbus). She then manages to get on the cloud and Goku then continues his search for the Dragon Balls. We then see General Blue again, who runs into some strange people in Penguin Village. He then notices a guy driving a car and asks him to get out. He does so and says "I'm assuming you didn't stop me for my autograph." A couple seconds later he leaves and returns with a superhero-like costume on. General Blue then asks where someone named "Norimaki's" house is. The guy gives him directions and General Blue asks if he can use the guy's car. He says certainly. We then see a woman on a motorcycle who's speeding and she said "What did I do this time?" The officer tells her that she was speeding. The officer then writes her up a ticket. Goku then lands where the police officer is and asks the officer to catch General Blue for him. He also mentions that General Blue is a member of the Red Ribbon Army and when Goku tells him that, the officer gets scared and drives off. General Blue then runs into some officers who ask for his license and registration and he said that he doesn't have them with him. They then try to arrest him, but General Blue ends up getting the handcuffs off. They then try to shoot him, but he kicks the guns out of their hands and also hits the car, to show them how strong he is. He then takes off with the officers' car since he had already damaged. Goku then lands and notices that his Dragon Radar isn't working. He then says that he'll have to take it back to Bulma to get it fixed, but he then realizes that he can't because he doesn't know where he is or how to get back. Arale mentions that she knows someone who can fix it. He then gives it to the guy that Arale said could fix it, but has a hard time knowing what to do to fix it. We then see General Blue, who's heading to the area of the guy who's trying to fix the Dragon Radar. Battles Taro, Gara & Pagos vs. General Blue Trivia * The scene of Goku asking all the random Dr. Slump characters in Penguin Village if they seen General Blue is filler. * The scene where Goku warns Taro about the Red Ribbon Army being in Penguin Village and him and Akane failing to get on the nimbus is filler. * The scene where General Blue fights Gara, Pagos and Taro is filler.